


Bitter Water

by carmenfoster14



Series: Dear Carmen/ Dear Julia [1]
Category: Carmen Sandiego (Cartoon 2019), Where in the World Is Carmen Sandiego?
Genre: Angst, Breakup, F/F, Gen, Sad, TW abusive relationship kinda?, carmen and player are babey, i love jules, i'm a dear wormwood stan, it's based on an oh hellos song, jules makes fun of herself
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:47:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26435164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carmenfoster14/pseuds/carmenfoster14
Summary: "and i still taste you on my lips, lovely bitter water"jules and carmen realize that their relationship isn't healthyplayer and ivy helpi wrote this on painkillers, cake, and caffiene cut m,e some slack
Relationships: Ivy & Carmen Sandiego | Black Sheep, Julia "Jules" Argent/Carmen Sandiego | Black Sheep, Player & Carmen Sandiego | Black Sheep
Series: Dear Carmen/ Dear Julia [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1921549
Comments: 1
Kudos: 35





	Bitter Water

_Dear Carmen,_

_my fair and flighty love. You're like an aerolite. By which, I mean, something so beautiful, yet so unattainable. Could you love me more, if by the sun and moon I swore that I'd never flee a crime scene again?_

_I still taste you on my lips. You taste lovely, yet like bitter water. The terrible fire of old regret tastes... like honey on my tongue. I shouldn't love you. You're a criminal. But I do. I love you._

_Love,_

_Jules_

* * *

_Dear Julia,_

_I feel it in my soul. I feel the empty hole. Our relationship is like a cup that can't be filled. I feel it in my blood, like the fire and the flood. It's like... a beast that can't be killed._

_Even now, you mark my steps. You track me. I don't think it's working out. You're lovely, but in the same way that bitter water is. I shouldn't love you. I do._

_From, Carmen_

* * *

_"_ I am not a fool entire. I know what's coming," I complained to Ivy and Player. "She'll bury me on V.I.L.E. Island, under a tree. I know I shouldn't love her. I know. But... I do.


End file.
